


Snow Covered Smiles

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: A bit of Christmas fluff between these two in their five-way relationship.





	Snow Covered Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy some early fluffness

[Also Kinda thinking this house.](https://www.realtor.com/realestateandhomes-detail/46-Morgan-Dr_Old-Westbury_NY_11568_M35756-01775#photo10)

 

Brian had a grand house in New York, one with wrought iron fences with a fancy design around the property. Nassau county was good to Brian and having his boyfriends stay there for the Holidays made sense to him. He was more than happy to see them there and help him decorate for the three weeks they’ll be off there.

But now halfway through first week Kevin was relaxing at the kitchen nook table, a puzzle laid out before him and a coffee by the box top. Fresh snow had magically appeared overnight, littering the driveway with powder that Kevin and Nick had shoveled earlier.

Kevin had heard AJ’s footsteps coming down the stairs and he knew that the man was just waking up. He looked up from his broken picture to the sleepy man with bed head and bed beard. The kettle was still hot from where Brian had boiled it for his oatmeal, taking it off the stove too late and waking AJ with the whistle. It was past 10 in the morning anyway and AJ had started to hibernate from the smaller daylight.

He watched AJ come in, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and going right for the tea cupboard, pulling out his favourite and grabbing a mug from the next one over.

“Morning Aje, sleep well?”

“Howie is warm and clingy, just how I like it.” AJ smiled softly.

Kevin nodded, he heard the soft moans coming from AJ’s room last night. “C’mere then, wake up with me.”

AJ poured his hot water over his tea and grabbed the little honey bear off the counter by the spices, squeezing some into his tea. Grabbing a spoon and padding over in bare feet over the cool tile. His fleece pj pants billowing around his ankles and his shirt having been stolen from Kevin himself, now well stretched and dryer softened.

While waiting Kevin looked out the window to the brightly lit snow, the sun having a struggle to come out passed the clouds. His glasses were on rather than contacts and it gave his face a softened look while he stared outside. Those green eyes were beautiful and AJ could watch Kevin stare at something for hours.

The sleepy man had his hands wrapped around the porcelain mug, keeping his hands warm before he sat down next to Kevin on the cushioned bench. He was more than happy to sit next to his cozy lover, hair tied in a neat bun, long sleeved shirt coming down to his thumbs and making him look delicate.

AJ smiles when Kevin turns to him, beard freshly trimmed and the bags under his eyes starting to disappear. A smile graced such soft and thin lips.

"Hey baby." Kevin whispered and kissed Aj's nose, smiled wider at the soft look in AJ’s brown eyes. "God has gifted us with a glorious day and beautiful white covered everything. Makes your smile look angelic from the glare. And those tattoos freshened up with how stark they are on your skin in this light."   
AJ just snorts softly and settles down into Kevin's shoulder, cheek pressed to the rounded end that has softened from hard muscle. Kevin hummed quietly, having been playing around with a puzzle piece as he watched the younger man after stepping through the kitchen entryway. Kevin is humbled by the soft kiss AJ gives his clothed shoulder, eyes closed but heat going through the cotton to pale skin. "Love you Kev." Aj whispers, putting his tea down and moving a hand to hold Kevin's, the heat making Kevin hold on a little tighter.

“Love you too my sweetheart, it’s going to be a wonderful Christmas.”

“Oh it will be, Howie and Nick already left for the tree?”

“A half hour ago, they’ll get you something for breakfast on the way back if you want.”

“I’ll call Howie, make sure our little Nickolas hasn’t driven him crazy yet.” Aj laughed before reaching into Kevin’s pocket for his phone.

“Woah there, down boy.”

“Relax, mine is upstairs and I’m too comfy to get the house phone.”

Kevin just shook his head and continued on with his puzzle one handed, happy to have his sleepy headed bear next to him.


End file.
